brotherhoodofsteeltexasfandomcom-20200215-history
Texas Chapter
"Vigilance, Victory, Sacrifice." ''- A new motto for a new Chapter.'' The Brotherhood of Steel Texas Chapter, originating from the East-Coast Chapter, were originally sent out to Texas following the discovery of archived survey data from High Elder Rhombus' expedition to the area nearly eighty years prior. Wanting to regain the power lost after years of infighting and obtain resources essential to the their continued existence, Elder Cross ordered the assembly of a force that would venture to Texas and establish a subordinate Chapter. Base of Operations The journey to Texas wasn't exactly long, though the decision to reserve the Vertibirds to maintain a standing force back at the Citadel made the journey longer than what some would call necessary, it was more than treacherous, being attacked by roaming Super Mutants, Raiders, Talon Company Mercenaries and perhaps the most dangerous of all the would-be Chapters opposition, former Brotherhood Knights and Paladins still loyal to the former Elder Maxson. Despite the obstacles presented to them, the expedition was able to reach their destination, coming to establish their HQ in the ancient Texas State Capitol building, securing and reinforcing the structure, over the course of a month or so converting it into a functional base of operations, dubbed "The Capitol" by it's occupants. Purpose Though a far stretch from the The Citadel back home, it took far less effort than one would expect to convert the place into a military installation, but establishing a home wasn't the hard part, no, that would be keeping it from the resident factions that up to this point, have existed without Brotherhood presence for nearly a century. There were other struggles they'd undertake, if they were going to become self-sufficient, to the point where they were able to send supplies back to their parents Chapter, they'd need to not only gain access to production facilities, but they'd need bodies to staff those facilities. Despite their purpose in the area being resource acquisition, they still maintained Lyons ideology and the original purpose of the Brotherhood, making their purpose threefold: # To obtain resources and transfer them back to the East-Cost Brotherhood. # To establish authority and provide security to the local settlements, protecting them from Raiders or hostile factions that may attempt to extort or eliminate their civilian populations. # To procure, secure, understand, and possibly utilise advanced technology to benefit the greater populace, or to seal them away to protect everyone from potential devastation. While those are their primary objectives, the possess a secondary set of objections that are not essential to their mission, and therefore have not been deemed important enough to risk the Chapters survival if undertaken, they are: # Establish contact with the Midwestern and Mojave Chapters of the Brotherhood of Steel and open diplomatic dialogue, ideally to realign their efforts and reestablish the now defunct Elder Council, provided their Chapters remain active. # To incarcerate or eliminate any remaining former Brotherhood forces still loyal to Arthur Maxson, and to capture or eliminate their leader. Should their leader be taken alive, they will undergo a trial, being charged with gross negligence for their actions in the Commonwealth and the murder of Elder Sarah Lyons. Rank Structure __FORCETOC__